I Need You to be Happy
by Sakiera-chan
Summary: Sakura siempre ha vivido infeliz junto a su madre y hermana, Sasuke nunca a ha conocido la felicidad; ¿podran juntos alcanzar esa felicidad tan misteriosa y deseada por ambos?


**Los personajes no me pertenecen( ami pesar u.u) sino que son obra de Masashi Kishimoto**

-lalala- lo que dicen

-**lalala**- inner

-_lalala_- flashbacks

(N/A): nota autora

Bueno aquí les dejo el cap espero que les guste :)

*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*

Aburrimiento

Esa era la palabra que expresaba como me sentía en estos momentos, suspire hastiada y pase mi mirada por cada una de las personas que se encontraban en la mesa.

Mi madre hablaba animadamente con un tipo, supondría yo la nueva conquista de mi madre, su nombre: Madara, era un poderoso empresario que mi madre quería que nos mantuviera a nosotras, me daba asco esta forma de vivir era tan….degradante, andar pidiéndole casi el dinero a los demás siendo que ella todavía le quedaba dinero de la antigua fortuna de su ex.-marido.

Sakemi, mi hermana conversaba con el mesero coqueteándole descaradamente, que no tenían otra cosa en mente que no sea sexo o dinero, se que son mi familia, pero aun así no entiendo como esa señora puede ser la que me dio a luz a mí, ni siquiera se parece a mí, su cabello plata lo lleva a la cintura lleno de rizos rebeldes y su mirada es de un profundo verde, sus facciones son finas y delicadas, al igual que mi hermana que tiene el cabello plata y con muchas ondas, su mirada es más o menos de un azul muy intenso, al igual que mi madre posee sus facciones delicadas a pesar de tener su rostro un poco ancho; yo por supuesto soy totalmente distinta a esas personas que se dicen ser mis familiares, mi pelo es de un exótico color rosa pálido, mientras mis ojos son jades y levemente rasgados, mi rostro es fino y afilado, mi piel es mas pálida y cremosa que la de mis supuestos familiares, ahora que veo con atención el único rasgo que se parecería por lo menos un poco a mi sería los ojos verdes, pero aun así mis ojos serían mas claros ,pero…bah! No me complicare la vida; desvíe mi atención hacía mi plato ya vacío y tome entre mis manos el tenedor, comencé a observarlo para matar el tiempo.

-disculpe señorita, ¿ya termino?-dijo un mozo tratando de darle un toque sensual, pero ni me inmute solo asentí con la cabeza mientras dejaba el cubierto en el plato nuevamente y este era retirado por el ''intento'' de hombre, que se retiró soltando un suspiro lastimoso de sus labios, observe nuevamente a mi alrededor y vi que Mifune, la persona que supuestamente me dio la vida le enseñaba su escote descaradamente al hombre que tenía enfrente y este ni siquiera la peló solamente siguió conversando de asuntos irrelevantes mientras comía tranquilamente, ella después de un rato desistió y converso de mala gana, yo sonreí burlona , primer hombre que no caía ante mi madre, bueno supongo que este debe tener cordura y respetar a las mujeres sobre todo a las señoras; mi hermana estaba tecleando en su celular, parece que ya se había olvidado del mozo y ahora buscaba a quien ligarse esa noche, ja! Que irónica la vida Sakemi es dos años menor que yo pero aun así ha ligado muchísimas veces que ni siquiera me sorprendería que tuviera un enfermedad sexualmente contagiosa, a sus escaso 14 años era una adolescente muy codiciada entre los hombre claro, si yo me vistiera igual que ella usando putifaldas, como las llamó yo que mas parecen cinturón que falda, seria igual de codiciada que ella pero no me interesaba en lo mas mínimo solo quería encontrar a alguien que me ame tal cual soy, no me interesaría su estatus económico, pero claro que no sea un ligón y mujeriego.

Por que…

Saben cuantas enfermedades se pueden contraer si tu tienes relaciones sexuales con una persona que ya perdió la cuenta de las veces que ha ligado, no señor como que me llamo Sakura Haruno nunca voy a permitir eso ni tampoco que me dañen por supuesto, yo sabía perfectamente lo que era que no te quisiesen y créanme….es MUY doloroso, que tu madre no le importes, que seas ajena a la familia y que por supuesto no tengas una figura paterna, ya que el se había divorciado de mi madre hace mucho años, cuanto habrán durado…3 meses, un mes, semanas, bueno fue muy poco y además que ella lo acuso de adulterio y mostró imágenes de una zorra revolcándose con mi padre, por supuesto ella se quedo con toda la fortuna y de vez en cuando me compraba algo para aparentar, ¿Cómo se todo eso?, bueno digamos que mi madre no es muy buena escondiendo las cosas que digamos y encontré un especie de diario cunado apenas tenía 12 años de edad, y en ese diario demostraba de cuan satisfecha estaba del dinero que le beneficiaban sus amantes de turno, que no me quería en lo absoluto e incluso que me quería muy lejos de ella, ya que decía que yo era una molestia cada vez que la abrazaba o tenía algún tipo de afecto con ella, en cambio con mi hermana era todo diferente ella era la preferida, ya que era igual de zorra que ella, desde ese día cambie ya no volví a ser la Sakura dulce y cariñosa con ella, sino que era muy fría, pero ella parecía satisfecha pero llegó un momento en que le extraño mi cambio de animo y trató de ser la mama dulce que siempre soñé, pero sabía que eso nunca se haría realidad, incluso dudaba que ella fuera mi madre, porque con lo arpía que era incluso llegué a creer que en verdad yo no era su hija y me había raptado para tener una escusa para sacarle dinero a mi supuesto ''padre'', si es que lo era realmente, aunque en el diario no escribía particularmente de mí, realmente me gustaría haber encontrado algo, una prueba, tan solo una …para que ella dejara de vivir la vida que tiene y viviera la que se merece, por todo lo que me ha hecho.

-saku-chan, recoge tus cosas, nos vamos hijita-dijo mi madre con un dulce sonrisa mal hecha, yo solo la mire con indiferencia luego me pare del asiento tranquilamente, Mifune volteó a Sakemi- también tu mi preciosura, vámonos- ¡vaya! Al parecer debería tomarse unos cursos de teatro, para que al menos le salga creíble; el hombre que acompañaba a mi madre, que sabía su nombre pero tan distraída estaba que ni siquiera lo recordaba o no le había tomado mucha importancia, se paró con su caminata elegante ayudo a mi madre a ponerse su abrigo.

-gracias Madara-kun-susurró tratando de ser sensual, lo que ami me pareció mas bien una voz forzada, así que Madara se llamaba el tipo.

-¡hmp!-exclamo un monosílabo, que había sido la frase que mas había escuchado durante la velada.

Me reí internamente, mi madre odiaba ser ignorada, camine a paso tranquilo adelantándome mientras mi madre se colgaba del brazo de Madara y Sakemi conversaba animadamente mientras le enseñaba descaradamente, nuevamente su escote a el mozo, rodé los ojos, y camine a paso tranquilo mientras miraba cualquier cosa tratando de matar el tiempo, cuando de pronto un joven entrando al local llamo mi atención, abrí los ojos un poco debido a la impresión y lo empecé a escanear con la mirada, su cabello era de un negro azulado, con un peinado raro pero a la vez sexy, ahh?... Yo NO pensé eso, es humillante!, bueno prosigo, tenia una piel blanca como la nieve pero con un ligero bronceado , era delgado y musculoso, pero no exageradamente, alto, lindo, sexy….. Bien creo que comer camarones me hizo bastante mal…

Al chico le calculaba unos 18 años, llevaba puesto una polera azul marino encima de esta un saco de color negro y también llevaba unos jeans que se ajustaban a sus piernas y a su gran….

-¿Tío?- una voz profunda me saco de mis pervertidos pensamientos

-¿Sasuke?- así que ese es el nombre del chico sexy- vaya no creí encontrarte por aquí-exclamo sorprendido Madara.

-hmph…. Bueno ella es Karin, mi…. Amiga- dijo con el rostro sereno señalando a la zorr…. Digo chica que se encontraba a su lado, que vestida una falda que mas parecía cinturón y una blusa muy escotada que mostraba el inicio de sus senos descaradamente, reí internamente se parecía a Sakemi.

-hmph….mucho gusto-Madara estrecho su mano con la chica que le dedico un intento de sonrisa sensual.

-el gusto es mío Madara-kun- dijo con voz chillona Karin, Sasuke miro inquisitivamente a Madara y este ni se inmutó.

-ellas son Mifune, mi pareja-dijo Madara con voz aburrida señalando a mi _madre_, que sonrió relucientemente-… sus hijas, Sakemi…-señalo a mi hermana que sonrío coquetamente, lo suponía siempre me dejan al final de las presentaciones como la_ escoria_-… y Sakura…-tan solo lo mire y le sonreí falsamente el detuvo su vista en mi y quede viendo esos pozos negros…

-hola Sasuke-kun!-prácticamente grito mi hermana, y el aludido solamente la miro por unos segundos y la ignoro.

-hmph-se limito a decir o mas bien a hacer un sonido y me siguió analizando con la mirada, yo solo lo ignoraba, seguramente es un tipo que quiere a las mujeres solo para la cama, puede que al principio me causo alguna clase de impresión pero al darme cuenta con las mujeres que trata, no , gracias paso de el.

-bien nosotros nos vamos porque mañana las niñas tienen escuelas – dijo Mifune sonriendo, tratando de hacer frente a Madara el papel de madre perfecta.

-hayy! Mama si te he dicho que no soy una niña!, tengo 14 años y en un mes 15! Soy toda una adolescente -chilló asiendo un puchero, yo solo me limite a rodar los ojos.

-si, pero para mi siempre serás mi niñita consentida-dijo abrazándola mientras sonreían y reían ambas, me limite a poner mi acostumbrada mirada de indiferencia y mire a Madara, el me comprendió ya que asintió y luego miró a Sasuke

-un gusto haberte encontrado, nos vamos-dijo mientras los dos estrechaban las manos y le daba un asentimiento de cabeza a Karin; Mifune y Sakemi dejaron su teatrito y las dos abrazaron a Sasuke, Sakemi fue mas hozada ya que le paso un papelito y le guiño un ojo, este tan solo le levanto una ceja, Karin al darse cuenta de eso fulmino con la mirada a mi hermana, quien se la devolvió, rodé los ojos y me acerque a Sasuke y Karin.

-un gusto haberlos conocido-hice un leve reverencia con la cabeza.

-espero volverla a ver- dijo con voz atractiva Sasuke, yo solo lo mire inexpresiva y el tomo mi mano y deposito un casto beso en ella, pude ver como Karin prácticamente echaba humo de la rabia.

-oye yegua suelta a mi Sasuke-kun!-chilló Karin separando bruscamente a Sasuke de mí, inexplicablemente sentí un vació, pero mantuve mi mirada fría.

-quédatelo, adiós-dije luego de irme, realmente no me importo en lo mas mínimo como se dirigió a mi, sus palabras no me causaron relevancia.

Estando ya en mi cama tratando de dormir vi la mano en la cual el me besó e inevitablemente una leve sonrisa apareció en mis labios.

-eso espero también Sasuke, eso espero…-susurró quedándose finalmente dormida.

Lo que ella no sabía era que precisamente un chico de ojos negros yacía en la misma situación que ella solo que con lo sus dedos sobre sus labios y una sonrisa en estos.

-realmente quiero conocerte Sakura…-susurró pausadamente mientras se entregaba a los brazos de Morfeo.

O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*

**Nee no sean malas dejen un review para ver si continuo la historia o no^^**

**Si dejas un Review mas posibilidades tienes de ganar un Sasuke-kun^^**

**Sakiera-chan!**


End file.
